Many small creatures live in grassy areas of the world that are imperceptible or difficult for human eyes to see, such as bugs, insects or arachnids. Some of these creatures pose danger to humans and animals living in the area. In particular, ticks infest the skin of animals and humans, and transmit dangerous and, often, deadly diseases. Tick populations are of particular danger in warm and humid climates.
Current methods of controlling tick populations involve chemicals, such as sprays, to kill ticks, which can be toxic for children and pets. Further, chemical sprays on landscapes drain into the aquafers and affect well water. As such, there exists a need in the art for an effective way to control tick populations that is safe for humans. In particular, there is a need to safely attract, capture, and dispose of ticks without human interaction or handling.
It is in regard to these issues that the present application is provided.